Jutsu Arts
Jutsu Arts is a term used to refer to the practice of Jutsucraft, which involves the use of hand signs to invoke various effects. It was the closest thing akin to magic in the world of SMG and LNFM (Edit once pages exist re: planes). There were 8 main hand signs used to invoke Jutsus that were forms of the 8 Prime Jutsus that were granted to the Aspect Warriors. However, there were also numerous minor signs and it took dedicated training to utilise both types of signs proficiently. Individual hand signs represent different elements, forces, or concepts and Jutsus utilise signs arranged in orders that create different effects based on these associations. Information about how to use a Jutsu can be conveyed through the use of Jutsu Symbols, as seen in Ultra Murder Volume 2, Episode 3. All Jutsus can be used in an 'Inverse' form which reverses the effects of a Jutsu. It is unknown where Jutsucraft originated. Modern Jutsucraft has definite ties to the activities of the Underlord, and this association causes many common folk to regard Jutsus with some degree of suspicion. There is evidence, however, that the practice of combining hand signs originated before the Dark Era. The names of Jutsus always take the form of Ability の (Pronounced 'noh') Jutsu. Known Jutsus performing the Throw My Spear の Jutsu in Ultra Murder Volume 1. ]] Throw My Spear の Jutsu The first Jutsu to be shown in Ultra Murder, Throw My Spear の Jutsu allows a user to throw a spear or similarly shaped object with great velocity and have it teleport back to their hands. . ]] Homing File の Jutsu The second Jutsu to be shown in Ultra Murder, Homing File の Jutsu is the favoured Jutsu of Ninja Guy. The Jutsu allows a user to conjure a nail file and throw it at an enemy at a speed of their choice. The projectile will always seek one of the enemy's vital points, unless it is directly stopped - examples of this include when Terminatoe caught Ninja Guy's file in Ultra Murder Volume 2, Episode 1. In Volume 2, Episode 3, Ninja Guy eventually utilised the power gained from Terminatoe's Rocket Punch to form the Ultimate Homing File の Jutsu, which eliminated Terminatoe in an immense explosion that didnot damage Ninja Guy or SMG. performing a Seal の Jutsu with Steve Urple in Rise of the Underlord.]] Seal の Jutsu Seal の Jutsu was first used by Brent Bucket in Rise of the Underlord. The art allows a user to contain an object or entity in any given location or item. Brent Bucket later taught this jutsu to Ninja Guy in Ultra Murder Volume 2, Episode 3. Ninja Guy utilised the inverse form of this jutsu to draw the power of Terminatoe's Rocket Punch into the Green Towel, which subsequently transferred the power into Ninja Guy's Sword. Unlock の Jutsu LNFM used Unlock の Jutsu in Ultra Murder Volume 2, Episode 3 to unlock the door to Brent Bucket's Mansion. Teleport の Jutsu Teleport の Jutsu allows a user to teleport to a location that is not too far away. The Jutsu creates a flash and a small popping sound when used. Message の Jutsu Message の Jutsu allows a user to send a message that seeks out its target in the form of homing paper plane. Shockwave の Jutsu Shockwave の Jutsu allows the user to create a shockwave that expands around them, pushing people and objects away. Heal の Jutsu Heal の Jutsu is a hidden Jutsu found in Ultra Murder Volume 1 The Game that allows a user to mend injuries and restore stamina. Drain の Jutsu Drain の Jutsu is a hidden Jutsu found in Ultra Murder Volume 1 The Game that allows a user to drain an enemy's life force into themselves. Execution の Jutsu Execution の Jutsu is a hidden Jutsu found in Ultra Murder Volume 1 The Game that allows a user to instantly defeat an enemy and absorb their power. This Jutsu is extremely powerful and there are no known users. Other Special Australia The Special Australia move is more accurately a secret technique rather than a Jutsu. The technique was first seen in Ultra Murder Volume 1, where Bandanna Guy utilised it against Ninja Guy. Ninja Guy was able to dodge the insanely fast cricket ball generated by the technique using his Ninja Reflexes, but was caught by surprise when Terminatoe used it against him in Volume 2, Episode 3. The cricket ball projectile utilised appears to reach Mach 1, or perhaps faster.Category:Other